


Addiction

by kratos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratos/pseuds/kratos
Summary: The man was was sick, perverse and filthy. Then why was he so turned on?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> for some background Benny and Aidan are my OCs. Benny is 50-something druglord. Aidan is 15/16

The man who kidnapped Aidan was sick, perverse and filthy. Then why was he so turned on?

He escaped from the unknown man and fled to the big bedroom on upstairs. He was hard. For what? Because that man threatened him. That didn’t make sense. He felt filthy like him. It was the last thing he needed. He furiously threw himself into the double bed. Benny the man who kidnapped him – big bad wolf- didn't come last night. It was weird. Aidan was sure he would come. The man had clearly said what he wanted from Aidan when he kidnapped him. His body.. he also had mumbled something about love which Aidan chose not to hear. His hand touched something foreign while he was immersed in though. His jacket…. He tried to get rid of the thought that came to his mind. 

“No.” He sighed. “I’m not going to do it”

The smell emanating from the jacket seemed to have enveloped his whole body. He took the jacket and sniffed. He climbed off the bed and walked silently to the door. there was no one in sight. Then he removed his pants and put Benny’s jacket on his penis. He started stroking himself imagining it was Benny. Why was this strange pervert taking over his life? He didn’t even want to go back anymore. Why was he so excited about being threatened with death? He felty dirty again. He was a lunatic. When he finally came the man's scent swept the room. When he opened his eyes, he found the man with a sinister smile on his face. He looked pleased. in fear, he threw himself on the other side of the bed and covered himself with the jacket. He was caught red-handed. Benny slowly sat down beside him. He was wearing a gray suit which was showing his broad shoulders perfectly. He was very well-groomed and handsome for a kidnapper. He looked rich, he was rich. The man held out his hand to the jacket which made Aidan hold on to the jacket more. He was naked beneath that. He didn’t notice that his hand was covered with cum but Benny did. The man grabbed his hand and started licking. He was using his tongue in such a way that Aiden felt himself get hard again. 

“You’re a pervert!” he spoke.

“Lick it.” The man held out his hand to him.

Aidan shook his head. 

“I said.. lick” He spoke in a way that made Aiden’s insides tremble. So he did.

“Disgusting” he said in a low voice.

Benny chuckled a little then turned to him. “Maybe you will like mine.”

Before he understand what was happening he found himself between the man’s legs. He couldn’t move. The man put his hand into his mouth and forcefully opened his mouth. Then a penis hit the back of his throat. He gagged. His eyes filled with tears. 

“I don’t trust you with your teeth so i will control it.” He spoke softly. But his actions were the opposite. 

Aiden tried his best to suck despite the awkward opening of his mouth and the man's rough movements. After a while he came. Saliva and sperm were dripping from the corner of his mouth. It covered his naked legs. He must have looked like a total slut now. This thought went straight to his penis. Benny was right about one thing. He had loved his cum.


End file.
